All He Wanted
by roadrunner010
Summary: A man on the Island is not what he seems...


All He Wanted...

Rating: R-ish

Summary: A person on the Island is not what he seems.

Note: This starts with a long flashback. means Flashback

He stepped off the plane and paused to breathe in the Australian air. He sighed. Here he would hind his next victim. He had searched for her for a while, after his last assault in '03.

Stalker, as it would be appropriate to call him for now, pulled the car over and took out a ripped piece of paper. Reading it, carefully, he memorized it. He was in her neighborhood, lots of tall trees.

_Perfect._

He glanced up at the mailbox a few feel away from his car, then up the driveway-

No car.

_Perfect._

No lights.

She's not home.

He turned off the car, opened the door, and started to walk to the front door. He twirled a set of keys on his finger leisurely. He jumped up the steps and held the keys. He picked out a new silver key and stuck it in the door. A perfect fit.

"Thank you, Dan." he muttered in a southern accent. He opened the door and went inside. Nice TV. Nice stereo. He gaze fell to a picture of her. Pretty, young, sexy. He's letting this get to casual. He looked into the trash can.

"Huh..." He cocked his head and reached in to pick something out of it. "What could this possibly be? Ah...This good."

She was pregnant.

----------------

Stalker made his way to his car in the parking lot of a grocery store. Humming cheerily, he opened the car door and got in. He dialed a few numbers on his cell phone and called. A young woman picked up.

"Hello?" She asked. Water was running in the back round. She was about to take a shower. He hung up.

She was home.

Stalker parked the car behind a house being constructed and got out. He jogged to her house. He checked his watch when he got there.

10:03 PM.

He grinned. "Bed time." He made the final run-through in his head, not including various worse-case scenarios. He snuck to the front door, unlocked it and went in. He walked briskly to her bedroom and got on all fours. He crawled spider-like into the bedroom and stood to his full height at the foot of her bed. She woke up as he shut the door with his foot.

"Hello, there." he said, showing off his southern accent. "My name is James. Not really, it's just one of two."

"I'm calling the police." She said.

"Ah-ah-ah!" He wagged a finger at her and pulled a knife from his belt.

He begun.

_8 weeks later_

"Oceanic Flight 815?" James muttered. "815, 815..."

Someone tapped him on the shoulder. He half expected it to be the police. He turned and saw a guy obviously with his girlfriend. Pretty girl. Blonde.

"You looking for flight 815?" The guy asked. James nodded. "Follow me, that's my flight also." His girlfriend elbowed him. "_Our _flight."

They walked a bit without words.

"Your girlfriend is very pretty." James commented. She let out a few obscene words.

"No!" the guy said. "She's not my girlfriend! She's my step-sister, Shannon. I'm Boone."

"Roth." James said, using his real name.

"So did you here about the rape a few weeks ago?" Boone asked.

"Yeah, tragic, huh?"

"Mhm."

Roth snuck around the tree to get a better view of what was happening. He could here a few things: Still and kiss. It was Sawyer. He looked like hell, after being tied up against a tree and tortured by some strange Iraqi. A sexy Kate stood there, then kneeled down and kissed Sawyer. He watched in surprise and slight disgust. She pulled away - _finally - _and smacked him. She walked off leaving Sawyer to stare at her ass along with Roth. He turned away and sprinted to Sawyer's tent and searched for the late Marshall's gun and the reloads. He found them, stuffed them into his jacket(which was killing him), and sprinted back to his tent.

There his slowly and surely, drew his plans.

-November 1, 2003-

Roth opened the window of the house that belongs to his victim and slowly climbed in. The woman on the bed bolted up.

"Hello, there." he said. He pulled a knife from his belt and walked to her. She reached for the phone and he hit the side of her head, knocking her out. He walked to the window, grabbed his bag, and pulled out some rope.

She woke, tied up and stripped of her clothing. Roth had an old camera and - Click - took a full body picture.

_Click. _Her chest.

_Click. _Her face.

_Click click. _Between her legs.

The camera spat out each of the pictures.

"You fucking perve!"she yelled.

"Oh shut up." Roth said.

He stood and walked to her, putting on latex gloves.

-------------

He disengaged himself from her and shakily walked back to his camera and took the after photos. She lay there, panting. He grabbed his knife and put it to her neck.

"If you tell anyone it was me and you press charges, I will hunt you down, rape you, and kill you slowly and painfully. Git it?"

"Got it." She croaked.

"Good." Roth said pulling away. "By the way, my name's James."

Roth grabbed his camera and sprinted after Kate. He veered to the left and hid behind some wreckage as she looked over her shoulder.

_Click. _Her face.

_Click. _Her ass.

She turned.

_Click. _Her chest. No bra.

_Surprising._

She walked off.

------------------

Zak O'Brien limped past the remains of the turbine and stopped. He turned to face it.

"Bitch."

He turned away and limped towards the caves.

Since the car accident, he couldn't walk without a limp. Or a cane. No thanks to those fucking doctors.

Zak wanted some excitement. That didn't include the Monster. The same monster that killed the pilot, Sable, and broke his leg. Again.

"Bitch."

---------------

Roth sprinted through the jungle to catch up with Kate who was ahead of him. He nearly collided with a guy with a cane.

----------------

"Bitch!" Zak yelled as he passed and flipped him off. He limped the way Roth was going.

_Curiosity killed the cat._

-----------------

Roth slowed. He was ahead of her. He checked the Marshall's gun and cocked it.

Kate walked by the tree that he was behind. He pointed the gun to her head.

"Come." he said. He grabbed her upper arm and slammed her against a tree. He forced her into a kiss and pulled off her shirt.

"I've watched you, Katie."

Zak limped faster and saw Kate forced against a tree, being assaulted by the same man the almost ran into him.

"Hey!" He yelled. "Stop that, god-dammit!"

"Don't be a hero, kid." the man said without turning. He began to take off her pants. Zak ran at him (Limped as fast as he could).

"Zak!" Kate struggled out before Roth whirled around and shot the gun. Zak fell back with a cry as blood began to pool around him. Roh hit an artery. Kate began to struggle with Roth, half naked. Roth shot the tree above her the head. Finally, she got the gun and shot him up through his chin and point-blank range.

Zak clumsily motioned for her. She ran to him and kneeled next to him. He motioned again.

"It was fun..." he wheezed. He coughed up blood.

"N-no!" Kate said. "We'll get you through this."

"No you-you won't." he croaked. His stared over her shoulder and his eye widened. "Oh my-" His eyes dilated and stared. Kate would never know.

Finis


End file.
